guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Andreas Keller-Cellarius
. . . . . Andreas Keller-Cellarius . . . . . Andreas Keller-Cellarius est né en 1503, à Rottenburg am Neckar, dans le Wurtemberg et mort à Wildberg, dans la Forêt-Noire, le 18 septembre 1562. Andreas Keller, plus connu sous le nom de Andreas Cellarius, fils de Hans Keller, Bürgermeister de Rottenburg am Neckar, Ratsherr, est un membre d'une famille très honorable et ancienne''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99., apparentée aux Cella, Keller, Cellarius. Andreas Cellarius est pasteur, intendant et théologien luthérien, apparenté à la plupart des théologiens du sud de la Rhénanie. Il est l’arrière-grand-père du théologien et philologue luthérien strasbourgeois Johann Conrad Dannhauer (1603 - 1666) et le trisaïeul de la femme de Balthasar Bebel (1632 - 1686). Jusqu'à 1524, il est prédicateur dans sa ville natale. Puis le pays est occupé par les Autrichiens. Cellarius est en danger dans le Wurtemberg. Il est pasteur en Alsace, à Wasselnheim (Wasselonne), et à Strasbourg. Il écrit son Catéchisme pour les enfants de Wasselnheim. Lorsque la Réforme est réalisée dans le Wurtemberg, Cellarius devient pasteur à Wildberg (Schwarzwald). Les luthériens de Strasbourg veulent en 1542 qu'il redevienne leur pasteur. Mais l'Eglise wurtembourgeoise ne le laisse pas partir. A la fin de sa vie il est Superintendant de son Eglise et rédige la très stricte Confession de foi wurtembourgeoise, de 1551[http://digistore.bib.ulb.ac.be/2010/i97828004130_2003_000_110_f.pdf WEIS Monique, Les Pays-Bas espagnols et les états du Saint Empire (1559-1579). Priorités et enjeux de la diplomatie en temps de troubles, Bruxelles, Editions de l’Université de Bruxelles, 2003.]. En plus de son service paroissial, il étudie et fait des traductions jusqu'à son décès. Keller est un ami de Johannes Brenz (1499 - 1570) et l'un des ministres les plus capables de la jeune l'Eglise du Wurtemberg, mais aussi un théologien[https://www.wkgo.de/wkgosrc/pfarrbuch/cms/index/4087 Cellarius (Keller), Andreas]. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A ROTTENBURG AM NECKAR (1503 - 1524) . Sa famille . Son père, Hans Keller est le maire de la villeSelon la généalogie du prince Henri de Laborde de Monpezat, l'un de ses descendants : al/laborde.html, n° 21932., Ratsherr, en 1524''Melanchthons Briefwechsel: Personen A-E'', Volume 11 de Melanchthons Briefwechsel: Kritische und kommentierte Gesamtausgabe, Walter Thüringer, Heinz Scheible, Philipp Melanchthon, Éditeur : Frommann-Holzboog, 1977. p.278.. Hans Keller (1485 - 1550) est du fait de ses fonctions (maire et conseiller), de son patronyme, de la proximité de Stuttgart avec Rottenburg-am-Neckar, certainement apparenté à la famille Cella, Keller, Cellarius. La famille Keller, selon l'encyclopédie Wikipedia en allemand, a comme ancêtre Olricus ou Ulricus (= Ulrich) de Cella, cité en 1229, propriétaire de château des Cella, sur la route entre Esslingen et Ulm. Ses enfants sont chevaliers, membres de la cour du duc de Teck, Ratsherren, juge ou maires d'Esslingen ou aux générations suivantes maires de Stuttgart. Hans Keller semble être le descendant d'un des nombreux Heinz Keller, cité avec sa femme et ses enfants à RottenburgDr Daniel Zimmer, Les Mast : un cabinet de curiosités familial, Barr 2015.. La prestigieuse famille Keller est, toujours selon l'encyclopédie Wikipedia en allemand, d'origines souabes. A propos du luthérien Christoph Dietrich von Keller, homme politique et diplomate au service des ducs de Wurtemberg, du duc de Saxe-Gotha-Altenburg et du roi de Prusse, il est dit que certains membres de la famille Keller ont occupé de grandes responsabilités au Moyen-Age. Selon le Grand dictionnaire universel du XIXe siècle et Pierre Larousse, Daniel Cellarius-Keller (ca 1510 - après 1578) est son frère. Il est né à Wildberg, dans la Forêt-Noire. Il n'est pas pasteur, mais l'auteur de [http://www.worldcat.org/title/speculum-orbis-terrarum/oclc/320739274 Speculum orbis terrarum], publié à Anvers en 1578. C'est un atlas des meilleurs cartes géographiques de ce temps, gravé par Jean de Jode''Grand dictionnaire universel du XIXe siècle : français, historique, géographique, mythologique, bibliographique.... T. 3 C-CHEM, Larousse, Pierre (1817-1875), Administration du grand Dictionnaire universel (Paris) 1866-1877.. Comme il est né à Wilberg, les historiens de nos jours voient plutôt en lui un fils d'Andreas Keller-Cellarius[https://www.wkgo.de/wkgosrc/pfarrbuch/cms/index/4087 ''Cellarius (Keller), Andreas]. * * * * Sa jeunesse . Avant qu'il ne devienne un partisan des idées de Martin Luther, et pasteur à Rottenburg, nous ne savons toutefois peu de chose de sa vie passée. Keller est d'abord moineCellarius (Keller), AndreasWasselonne: histoire d'une ville d'Alsace des origines à nos jours, Volume 48 de Collection Recherches et documents: Publications de la Société Savante d'Alsace et des Regions de l'Est, Rolf Werl Éditeur Société savante d'Alsace et des régions de l'Est, 1991., dans un cloître''Reforming Mary : Changing Images of the Virgin Mary in Lutheran Sermons of the Sixteenth Century : Changing Images of the Virgin Mary in Lutheran Sermons of the Sixteenth Century'', Oxford Studies in Historical Theology Series, Beth Kreitzer Assistant Professor of History St. Vincent College, Oxford University Press, USA, 2004.. Il a une bonne connaissance de l'hébreu[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew]. Il fait également des études à Vienne''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. Johann Eberlin von Günzburg prêche à Rottenburg en 1523. Il est secondé par Johann Eicher''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99., qui est certainement un proche parent de la future femme de Keller, Agnès Eicher von Bieringen. Andreas Keller revient au printemps 1524 dans sa ville natale pour y prêcher contre le Pape. Cinq prédications ou traités destinés aux habitants de Rottenburg am Neckar sont conservés. Il dénonce les princes, les rois et les empereurs qui veulent aussi régner dans le royaume de Dieu. Ils sont comme le pape et les évêques des Hanfbutzen et Hudlengesind. L'égoïsme et l'avarice du clergé, la goinfrerie des prélats sont le principal obstacle à la prédication évangélique. Pour lui les ouvriers et les femmes savent souvent plus de l’Évangile que les théologiens[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew]. L'archiduc Ferdinand, nouveau maître du Wurtemberg et des États autrichiens, le 6 mai 1524 avec le cardinal Campegius de Stuttgart, pourchasse les luthériens de Tübingen, Rottenburg et Horb à Fribourg''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. Keller n'est pas autorisé de s'en prendre au Pape. Il doit fuir. En mai 1527, un certain Sattler, prêcheur anabaptiste, est arrêté par les hommes du comte Joachim de Zollern, régent de l'archiduc Ferdinand d'Autriche. Lui, son épouse et plusieurs autres anabaptistes sont jugés et condamnés à être exécutés comme hérétiques à Rottenburg am Neckar. * * * * * * * * * EN ALSACE (1524 - 1536) . L’Alsace apparaît très tôt aux réformés comme un refuge proche et sûr. Bucer arrive en 1523, 150 bourgeois de Kenzingen en 1524. Guillaume Farel, Roussel et Lefèvre d’Etaples, fuyant la persécution se réfugient là durant l’année 1525 et d’autres de Lorraine, de la principauté de Liège, des Pays-Bas, de France ou du Sud de l’Allemagne. L’accueil est parfois ponctuel, parfois plus long[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. * * * * * A Strasbourg (1524 - 1525) . Dès sa conversion, ce prédicateur et pamphlétaire évangéliste est persécuté par les catholiques wurtembourgeois et les Autrichiens. Obligé de quitter la ville, il se réfugie à Strasbourg, au début de l'été 1524, et il devient pour quelques mois diacre de l'église Saint-Pierre-le-Vieux de Strasbourg. L'église fait alors partie des sept paroisses luthériennes de Strasbourg. Strasbourg est à cette époque une ville libre qui fait partie du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Keller reste en relation avec les partisans de la nouvelle doctrine dans le Wurtemberg, et leur envoie le 31 Juillet, 1524 à nouveau un sermon''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99. : : Ein anzeygung was für gottzlesterung in der Papisten Messz ist/und das sich alle fromen Christen daruor als vor der aller grösten gottzlesterung hyeten sollentKarlstadt and the Origins of the Eucharistic Controversy: A Study in the Circulation of Ideas, Oxford Studies in Historical Theology, Amy Nelson Burnett, Oxford University Press, 2011.. A Strasbourg il s’engage dans la guerre des pamphlets, publiant de petits traités dédicacés à des bourgeoises et des bourgeois de Strasbourg, commandités et sans doute payés par eux. Sept de ces traités publiés entre juillet 1524 et la fin de 1525 nous sont connus : * Ein kurtzer Begriff deren Puncten so yetzunder von etlichen als ein nüwe Lere genent werden (Court traité des points que certains nomment à présent une nouvelle doctrine, dédié à Anna Marschelck) ; * Auszlegung des Evangelischen Lobgsangs Benedictus (Explication du chant de louange évangélique Benedictus, dédié à Adolf von Mittelhausen) ; * Ein schone Auszlegung des xxiij. Capitels yn Mattheo (Une belle explication du Chapitre 23 de l’évangile de Matthieu, dédié au Chevalier Eckhart von Trubel ; * Ein schon Tracteclin von der Barmhertzigkeit Gottes (Un joli petit traité sur la miséricorde divine, dédié à Rosa von Eschau, sœur d’Adolf von Mittelhausen) ; * Ein schöner schrifftlicher Bericht ausz heyliger Schrifft, was der alt und der neu Mensch sey (Un beau rapport écrit tiré des écritures saintes, sur ce qu’est l’homme ancien et l’homme nouveau, dédié à Elisabeth Mittelhausen, femme d’Adolf von Mittelhausen) ; * Ein Anzeygung was für Gottzlesterung in der papisten Messz ist (Une démonstration des offenses à Dieu qui sont contenues dans la messe papiste, dédié à Rosina von Eschau) ; * Von dem Zehenden, was darvon usz der Schrifft zu halten sey (De la dîme, et de ce qu’il faut en considérer d’après les Ecritures, 1525, dédié à Bruder Thomas). Dans tous ses écrits, il se fait le défenseur des thèmes réformateurs centraux, faisant preuve de bonnes connaissances bibliques. Tout en attaquant avec force les thèses papistes, il reste assez mesuré dans sa polémique''Nouveau dictionnaire de biographies alsaciennes''. Ces pamphlets sont un reflet intéressant du mouvement évangélique strasbourgeois. Il est très proche du vieux Chevalier alsacien Eckhart von TrubelKeller, Andreas, Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. Keller est le plus radical de tous les polémistes des luthériens, dès 1524''Karlstadt and the Origins of the Eucharistic Controversy: A Study in the Circulation of Ideas'', Oxford Studies in Historical Theology, Amy Nelson Burnett, Oxford University Press, 2011.. * * * * A Wasselonne (1525 - 1536) . Le changement vient aussi dans certains cas des paroisses elles-mêmes. À partir de 1524, les fidèles commencent à choisir leur prédicateur[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. En décembre 1524, les responsables du bourg de Wasselonne demandent au Magistrat un prédicateur évangélique. Les échevins pensent que c’est au Magistrat de choisir les pasteurs[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. Andreas Keller-Cellarius est son premier pasteur à partir de 1525. Wasselonne passe à la Réforme. Cet ancien moine retire les statues de l'église et en fait un temple''Wasselonne: histoire d'une ville d'Alsace des origines à nos jours'', Volume 48 de Collection Recherches et documents: Publications de la Société Savante d'Alsace et des Regions de l'Est, Rolf Werl Éditeur Société savante d'Alsace et des régions de l'Est, 1991.. Avant d’avoir terminé la publication même de ces pamphlets, qui sont un écho intéressant du mouvement évangélique strasbourgeois, Cellarius est nommé début 1525 pasteur de Wasselonne, alors chef lieu de bailliage rural à côté de Strasbourg. Le 25 août 1529, il écrit à Martin Bucer. Keller dénonce les mensonges de son collègue Johannes Dieterich, clerc mythomane, ou escroc, qui dessert la paroisse de Zehnacker, filiale de Wasselonne. Ce Johannes Dieterich est rapidement démis de ses fonctions. Cette polémique, au sujet de Johannes Dieterich, dure plus d'une année. En 1525, il a publié une brochure sur la question de la dîme de l'église[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew]. Andreas Cellarius rappelle le 25 août 1529 dans une lettre à Martin Bucer qu'il a envoyé une supplique au Sénat de Strasbourg, car il paie depuis 1525 une pension au comte palatin Georges, recteur de cette paroisse et évêque de Spire. A Wasselonne Cellarius publie en 1530 un petit catéchisme pour enfants en quatre feuillets : : '' Beriecbt der kinder zu Wasselnbeim im frag und antwurt gestel, durch Andream Keller, Diener des wortt Gottes daselbs'' : en français : Rapport sur les questions des enfants de Waselheim et réponses fournies par andream Keller, ministre de la parole de Dieu (Strasbourg)Keller, Andreas, Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99., document malheureusement introuvable. Dans un sermon publié en 1525 Andreas Keller, pasteur à Wasselnheim? près de Strasbourg, s'étonne à nouveau que Marie a été en mesure de donner naissance à un enfant sans douleurs, en restant vierge, du fait du saint esprit''The Cult of the Virgin Mary in Early Modern Germany: Protestant and Catholic Piety, 1500-1648'', Past and Present Publications, ISSN 1754-792X, Bridget Heal, Cambridge University Press, 2007.. Ce pasteur cultivé est très apprécié par les fidèles de toute la région, très nombreux à accueillir favorablement le protestantisme. Il reste à Wasselonne jusqu’en septembre 1536. L’intégration chez les luthériens se fait aussi par le mariage. Bucer arrive marié à Strasbourg en 1523, d’autres suivent son exemple[http://www.crdp-strasbourg.fr/data/histoire/reforme/realite_sociale.php?parent=35. L'émergence (1523-1529), Damaris Muhlbach, 8 juin 2012. Académie de Strasbourg.]. Andreas Keller-Cellarius se marie, en 1528, à Rottenburg am Neckar, avec Agnès Eicher von Bieringen, très certainement de la famille Eycher ou Ycher, Icher, Eicher von Bieringen. Agnès Eicher von Bieringen est la cousine germaine de l'humaniste Johann von Botzheim (1480 - 1539), père de Bernard von Botzheim (1521 - 1596), syndic de Strasbourg... et paraît-il la sœur de ThomasKeller, Andreas, Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * A WILDBERG (1536 - 1562) . Surintendant des églises réformées . En 1534, le duc Ulrich VI de Wurtemberg reconquiert le duché. Il introduit la Réforme à Wurtemberg et prend possession des biens de l'Église. Pour une meilleure administration des biens de l'Église maintenant protestante il réunit ses biens sous une administration séparée de celle du duché. Le Wurtemberg renforce considérablement le poids des princes protestants en Allemagne. La Réforme religieuse (le Luthéranisme) est définitivement établie en 1541. En 1536, Ambrosius Blarer (1492 - 1564) lui confie la paroisse dans le Badstädtchen, à Wildberg sur la Nagold, au pied de la Forêt Noire. La ville a à cette époque une importance plus considérable que de nos jours''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.Wasselonne: histoire d'une ville d'Alsace des origines à nos jours, Volume 48 de Collection Recherches et documents: Publications de la Société Savante d'Alsace et des Regions de l'Est, Rolf Werl Éditeur Société savante d'Alsace et des régions de l'Est, 1991.. En 1542, les Strasbourgeois lui demande de revenir s'établir définitivement dans leur ville, mais il doit rester dans la Forêt-Noire''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. Cellarius devient le surintendant des églises réformées, en bon accord avec Johannes Brenz (1499 - 1570), les fonctionnaires du Duc (en particulier le Hofmeister de Gültlingen) et la population[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew]. Il convertit en partie aux idées protestantes les religieux du cloître de Reuthin, proche de son village[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew]Keller, Andreas, Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. * * * * * La Confessio Wirttembergica en 1551 . Andreas Cellarius participe aux principales assemblées de l'Eglise protestante. Les idées et l'attitude ferme de Cellarius sont très appréciées aux conciles évangélistes de 1543 et 1544. Il leur fournit deux rapports''Keller, Andreas'', Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. En 1551, il est appelé à une assemblée théologique à Stuttgart. Andreas Cellarius participe avec Johannes Brenz (1499 - 1570), Kaspar Gräter et Jacob Beurlin à la rédaction de Confessio Wirttembergica ou Confessio piae doctrinae, en 1551. Cette confession de foi luthérienne est élaborée par les théologiens de Strasbourg et du Wurtemberg lors de la rencontre de Dornstetten. En matière religieuse, le règne du Duc Christophe est synonyme de l'établissement en 1551 d'une confession de foi wurtembourgeoise, alignée sur l'orthodoxie luthérienne la plus stricte[http://digistore.bib.ulb.ac.be/2010/i97828004130_2003_000_110_f.pdf WEIS Monique, Les Pays-Bas espagnols et les états du Saint Empire (1559-1579). Priorités et enjeux de la diplomatie en temps de troubles, Bruxelles, Editions de l’Université de Bruxelles, 2003.. La Confessio Wirttembergica est présentée en 1552 en latin au Concile de Trente et traduite aussitôt en allemand. Cellarius parle de la doctrine de l'Eucharistie au Synode de Stuttgart en 1559[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew]Keller, Andreas, Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. Son activité littéraire se restreint à la traduction de textes théologiques, surtout de son ami réformateur Johannes Brenz (1499 - 1570) et du Catalan Raymond Sabon[http://www.deutsche-biographie.de/sfz40410.html Keller (Keller), Andrew] (Theologia naturalis en 1550)Keller, Andreas, Gustav Bossert, Allgemeine Deutsche Biographie, herausgegeben von der Historischen Kommission bei der Bayerischen Akademie der Wissenschaften, Band 51 (1906), pp. 98-99.. Andreas Keller meurt à Wildberg, dans la Forêt-Noire, le 18 septembre 1562, au milieu des siens. * * * * * * * * * * * * * SA DESCENDANCE . Père et grand-père de pasteurs . Andreas Cellarius est le père et le grand-père de nombreux pasteurs, qui vont devoir se réfugier en Alsace. Andreas Cellarius est le père de : ¤ Johannes Cellarius-Keller (1534 - 1594) meurt en 1594, à l'âge de 60 ans, à Jebsheim. Il est instituteur et pasteur à Beblenheim, puis en fonctions à Jebsheim[http://elsasser.free.fr/Brum/Tagbuch.html Aus dem Tagebuch der Jebsheimer Pfarrer von 1564 ab]. ¤ Anna Keller, née vers 1545, décédée le 23 septembre 1568Cellarius (Keller), Andreas, se marie à August Brunn (1538 - 1618) de Unterjesingen, pasteur et historien ecclésiastique. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Maria Magdalena Brunn qui se marie à Konrad Dannhauer, pasteur à Köndringen. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Johann Conrad Dannhauer (1603 - 1666), philologue et théologien luthérien alsacien. ¤¤ Anna Barbara Dannhauer, sa sœur, se marie en mars 1642 avec le pasteur Andreas Thürmann (1591 - 1672) pasteur, diacre et maître d'école à Westhoffen de 1622 à 1627, prédicateur de la cour ducale à Bischwiller de 1633 à 1672. ¤¤¤ Salomé Thürmann se marie avec le théologien Balthasar Bebel (1632 - 1686). ¤ Dorothea Keller, mariée vers 1570 avec Hans Heyd (1531 - 1608), bourgeois, maître teinturier, juge à Calw, Wurtemberg[https://www.wkgo.de/wkgosrc/pfarrbuch/cms/index/4087 Cellarius (Keller), Andreas]., est une des ancêtres de Henri de Laborde de Monpezat (° 1934) et Helmut Schmidt (1918 - 2015) et leurs familles. ¤ Georg Keller (1548 - 1631), '' Georgÿ Cöllurÿ'', nait à Wildberg, au nord de Nagold, en Forêt-Noire. Il devient pasteur luthérien de Soultz-sous-Forêts (capitale de la baronnie de Fleckenstein) de 1582 à 1622''Die evangelischen Geistlichen und Theologen in Elsass und Lothringen'', Marie Joseph Bopp.. Après le 7 février 1622 il doit se réfugier à Wissembourg en raison des événements de la Guerre de Trente Ans. Il est un prédicant pieux, lettré et très zélé. Georg Keller décède le 3 juin 1631, à Soultz-sous-Forêts. Le 10 février 1628 décède à Soultz-sous-Forêts, l'honorable et vertueuse Katharina, épouse de Monsieur Georg Keller, ancien pasteur au lieu, âgée de 75 ans environ. Elle naquit en 1553 à von Berbach ou Bernbach. Il en existe plusieurs, le plus proche de Soultz-sous-Forêts étant Bernbach en Bade, près de Gaggenau. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un nom de famille. Mais la vieille famille franque von Berbach est déjà éteinte en 1533. Ils sont les parents de : ¤¤ Sybilla Keller mariée avec Johann Burckardt Gauckler, né le 06 août 1587 à Mötzingen, près de Nagold, au Wurtemberg, fils du Magister Christoph Gauckler, pasteur à Calw et de Magdalena Ruoff. Après ses études à Tubingen, il devient diacre à Unteröwisheim, Pays de Bade, entre 1610-15, puis pasteur à Froeschwiller de 1615 à 1622, pasteur à Soultz-sous-Forêts de novembre 1622 jusqu'en 1635. De 1641 à 1651 il est pasteur à la paroisse Saint Michel à Wissembourg. ¤¤ Friederich Keller (1585 - 1651), pasteur à Drachenbronn et maître d'école à Soultz-sous-Forêts. Le pasteur Friedrich Keller est le dernier ministre luthérien du Palatinat, en 1635. Il vit à Wernersberg, village au sud de Annweiler am Trifels (de nos jours, arrondissement de Südliche Weinstrasse), région montagneuse, proche de Landau. Il est néanmoins expulsé, car l'intolérance grandit''Zur Geschichte des Dorfes Wernersberg'', p.6.. Ensuite il devient pasteur à Oberbetschdorf et Niederbetschdorf entre 1635 et 1651, ces deux villages font à cette époque partis du Hattgau ou bailliage de Hatten, lequel fait partie du comté de Hanau-Lichtenberg. Entre 1646/51 il administre de même les paroisses de Rittershoffen, Kuhlendorf, en 1648 on lui demande de s'installer à Hatten au nord de la forêt d'Haguenau. Durant cette période effroyable de la Guerre de Trente Ans, il lui arrive de prêter le concours de son ministère à Haguenau, à l'hôtel des Fleckenstein, lieu de prière où les derniers luthériens peuvent se réunir''Hanauer Auguste, ''Le protestantisme à Haguenau, H. Huffel, Colmar 1905, page 315.. ¤ Mathäus Keller (ca 1550 - après 1603), pasteur à Kutzenhausen, né vers 1550 et marié à Barbara N. Père d'un autre pasteur prénommé Mathias. * * * * * Descendants célèbres . ¤ Ferdinand Heinrich August von Weckherlin (1767–1828), ministre des Finances du Royaume de Württemberg. ¤ Pierre Frotin (1850 - 1925), chef de bataillon. ¤ Jean Krautheimer (1874 - 1943), gouverneur du Tonkin. ¤ Charles Mast (1889 - 1977), général d'armée. ¤ Helmut Schmidt (1918 - 2015), 5e chancelier fédéral d'Allemagne. ¤ Richard Karl Freiherr von Weizsäcker (1920 - 2015), 6e président fédéral d'Allemagne et l'ancêtre de la plupart des illustres membres de la Famille Weizsäcker. Voir généalogie de la famille Weizsäcker ¤ Henri de Laborde de Monpezat (° 1934), Prince consort du Royaume de Danemark et ses enfants ou petits enfants, futurs héritiers de la couronne. Voir généalogie du Prince Henri de Laborde de Monpezat * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES DE L'ARTICLE . Catégorie:Personnalité protestante Catégorie:Décès en 1562 Catégorie:Histoire de la Réforme Catégorie:Naissance en 1503 Catégorie:Théologien allemand Catégorie:Théologien luthérien Catégorie:Personnalité alsacienne Catégorie:Rottenburg am Neckar